Brothers Conflict: A Visit At Work
by Pookles
Summary: Ema gets a part-time job as a librarian and works in a pretty quiet environment. Until her brothers decide to see what the library has to offer. How will she handle this ordeal? Read and find out! :3


Pookles: Here's a one-shot to keep you all at bay while I work on my new story~!

Ema: What's the new one about?

Pookles: You'll see~ Just do the disclaimer.

Ema: Pookles doesn't own Brothers Conflict

* * *

A Visit at Work

A Brothers Conflict One-Shot

_Ema_

"I'll be home around eight o'clock!" I called to Ukyo-san as I ran towards the elevator.

"Do you want dinner first?" he inquired.

"I'll be fine!" I replied.

I ran out to my car parked in the garage. It was a 1999 Pink Volkswagen Beetle with the license plate "LuvBug". It was a present from everyone last christmas. I was on my way to work at one of the libraries in Tokyo. It was a smaller library, especially since they were hiring college students and needed some new staff members due to retirement, sickness, etc. The library itself had a new director, so many new changes were being set into motion.

It took me a little over half an hour to get to the library, and I parked my car in the employee spots in the back. I grabbed my purse, cell phone and the books I had to return before quickly walking through the frigid November air to get to the building.

"Early as always Ema," my boss, Anita commented as I walked into the backroom to shed my coat.

I chuckled and she went on, "have you told your family yet?"

"Not yet," I responded.

"Are you going to tell them?" She prodded.

"Do you want thirteen extremely good looking men in the library? That would surely cause a ruckus," I reasoned.

"True. But how good looking are we talking?" She inquired.

I rolled my eyes and Anita laughed before going back to her work at the desk. I grabbed the "new books" cart and went to go shelve them. The DVDs, audiobooks and magazines were also on that cart, and since there were fewer of them, I shelved them first. I managed to get the smaller stuff and and the new books put away before Anita called me over and asked me to help a patron with a computer problem. The staff at this library were so inexperienced with computers that it wasn't even funny.

"Hi, what seems to be the problem?" I asked a man sitting at one of the computers.

"I can't figure out how to print this email," he began. "I highlight everything and right-click, but the print option doesn't come up."

"Ah," I responded, then quickly looked around the web page for a solution. "Click "more" at the top, and click print."

"Oh! Thank you so much young lady," he said happily.

"It's no problem," I replied with a smile then went back to my cart.

I filled it with all the books that belonged in the mystery, fiction, non-fiction and biography books that needed to be shelved from yesterday. I went to shelve the mystery books first and then the fiction. I walked to the end of the B-G aisle and caught a glimpse of red hair. It was Yuusuke-kun sitting at one of the tables with Iori-san and Ukyo-san standing over them. They looked like they were doing homework. I ducked back behind the shelves, not wanting them to see me.

I face-palmed, I knew that they would find me eventually, especially since I had a lot of books in the non-fiction section to shelve today. I managed to get all the fiction novels put away without being noticed. Then I saw Masaomi-san and Kaname-san sitting in the two comfortable chairs in the corner of the room reading some non-fiction texts on their fields. I went back to my cart and quickly shelved the fiction. I thought Kaname-san caught a glimpse of me and I ducked into the next aisle. I saw Kaname-san move to stand and Masaomi-san stopped him.

"Kaname, please don't hit on the librarians," he advised and Kaname-san sat back down.

I finished the fiction and biographies without being seen. I managed to tackle the non-fiction without catching any of their eyes and moved away from that section. I went back to the desk and ducked into the back room to get more book stands for when I did the children's section.

"Is something wrong Ema?" Anita asked, sensing my panic.

"A few of my brothers are here," I explained.

"Wait, that bunch of handsome young men were your brothers?" she inquired with a glance out at the front desk. "Wow, you weren't kidding."

"How many of them came in?" I inquired.

"Well five of them went into the adult fiction section," she began.

"I know, I saw them," I answered.

"Then two of them went into the children's section, two of them came up to the desk and asked where the manga was, they're in the young adult section one is out here looking at dvds and the rest are in the periodicals," she explained.

"I actually have to do work in the children's section today," I sighed and Anita patted my back.

"It'll be fine, besides, it's probably time you told them," she advised.

"Maybe, but let's see if they can find me," I responded.

I loaded up the cart and managed to avoid Fuuto-kun as I stole away into the children's section. I shelved the books and saw Wataru-chan dragging Louis-san down the aisle, looking at books about rabbits and how to care for them. I brought a few books over to Cara's desk that needed to be repaired and waved to her as she prepared for her story time. I quickly ran back to the fiction section and shelved the books, for once not having any children's non-fiction to shelve.

I went back to the desk and grabbed the picture books and went to go put them away. I ducked behind the shelf into the children's play area to avoid them and someone tapped me from behind. I turned to see Louis-san smiling.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"I'm working," I confessed. "And trying to avoid everyone."

"Why?" Louis-san asked. "Are you ashamed of us?"

"No! No! I'm just worried that if you guys distract me from my work for too long, my boss will get angry," I explained and Louis-san nodded.

"I do see how that would be a problem," he began, "but then again, we have Kaname-nii-san here, it'll be fine."

I sighed, remembering that and quickly finished shelving the picture books. I went back to the desk and took the books off the return shelf and began checking them in, before placing them on the correct shelves behind the desk for me to go and shelve later. A few people came up to the desk wanting to check out and I quickly helped them, cutting the line of about ten people to about two.

I wondered where Anita was, considering how she could be helping these people and looked over to see her chatting at the desk with Kaname-san. I sighed and turned back to the woman who had finally dug out her library card and checked out her books, then went to the next person. After all of the people were taken care of, I wrote down the funds that I collected from people paying their fees and Anita tapped me.

"Ema, this charming patron would like your assistance," she said with a light chuckle and a knowing glance.

"What can I help you with?" I inquired, putting on a smile as Anita walked away.

"I need you to help me find a book on human emotions," he asked and I searched the computer.

I scribbled down four different call numbers for the books, "okay right this way."

"So how long have you been working at the library?" he asked as I rolled the ladder down the aisle to the correct spot.

"About a month now," I responded and locked the ladder into place, before glancing at the call numbers again and climbing up to the correct row.

I carefully climbed down the ladder, securing the books with one arm. I presented him with the books and unlocked the ladder before sliding it back to the end of the row, locking it in place so that patrons couldn't use it.

"Thanks imoto-chan," he commented and we walked back to the desk.

He placed the stack of books on the desk and asked me to open a library card for him. I did so and heard an absurd amount of laughter from the young adult section. I quickly finished checking out the books for Kaname-san and went to go check on the noise coming from the YA section.

I saw Tsubaki-san rolling on the couch there, laughing hysterically at what I'm assuming was something he read in a manga. I slapped a hand over his mouth and he stared up at me in shock.

"Please be quiet, other patrons are starting to complain," I snapped before removing my hand.

Tsubaki-san stared at me for a moment longer before jumping and pulling me into an embrace.

"It's good to see you imoto-san! Do you work here?" he asked.

I sighed, "yes I do."

Tsubaki-san and Azusa-san wanted to open library cards as well and they followed me back to the desk. I helped Tsubaki-san while Anita helped Azusa-san. A woman came up to the desk and asked for me to help her with something, when she could clearly see that I was helping another patron.

"A moment please," I asked in a pleasant voice before turning back to the computer screen and typing in the information I already knew.

"It'll be quick, I just need-"

I was about to snap at her and tell her that I was in the middle of helping another patron and it would be rude for me to leave and help her, so she'd have to be patient, but Kaname-san who was flirting with Anita, strode over to the woman and offered to help her. The woman agreed after seeing Kaname-san's smile and I sighed in relief before turning back to Tsubaki-san who was shaking his head knowingly.

"That Kana-nii," he said with an pathetic sigh.

I chuckled and handed Tsubaki-san his library card and turned to Anita, who seemed to be having trouble with the other computer. I walked over and finished the process for Azusa-san and handed him his library card. They smiled and thanked us in unison before disappearing into the YA section again. After the woman at the computers was silenced by Kaname-san's careful directions, he turned back to Anita again. I grabbed his shoulder for a moment and pulled him into the room behind the circulation desk.

"Please don't sleep with my boss," I said honestly and he laughed.

"I won't imoto-chan. I know that you'd just get jealous~ But I already promised to take her out to dinner," he commented and I pushed him back outside in anger.

"Go read you pervert," I hissed quietly and he shrugged before heading back into the adult fiction section.

I went back to filling out paperwork at the desk and every so often a patron would come up to the desk and I would assist them before going back to my work. A few magazines and books were dropped on the desk and I looked up to see Natsume-san and Masaomi-san.

"I didn't know you worked here," Masaomi-san commented.

"You do know. Because Kaname-san probably just told you," I responded. "Do you guys need library cards too?"

They nodded and Masaomi-san spoke again, "could you open one for Wataru as well?"

"Sure," I responded and began the process.

As I was typing in Natsume-san's information, Wataru-chan and Louis-san strode up to the desk, both carrying a decent amount of picture books. I checked out the books for Masaomi-san and the magazines for Natsume-san, then went through the picture books for Wataru-chan.

"If they're broken or really beat up I can't let you take them out," I explained as I went through the pile and quickly scanned each book.

I took three books out of his pile of ten and checked out the other seven before Louis-san put them in the bag he'd brought. Soon enough all of my brothers came out from the various sections and I assisted them quickly. I wrote on a sticky note that a stack of books had to be repaired and put them in the repair box in the back.

"All set?" I inquired and they nodded.

"Thanks onee-chan! I'll be sure to come back again!" Wataru-chan cheered and Ukyo-san shushed him.

"You all can come back whenever you like," Anita added with a glance at Kaname-san.

I wanted to bang my head on the desk but instead I decided to go lock the doors and remind the patrons that the library was closing. After everyone had left, my brothers still stood at the desk, waiting for me. Anita and I quickly shut down the computers and logged our hours before grabbing our things and following our brothers out of the library. Kaname-san walked with Anita and Yuusuke-kun caught up to me.

"Mind if I go home with you?" he asked. "Masaomi-san wants me to keep an eye on you so that you don't throw up on the way home."

I chuckled, "sure."

We soon reached my car and I let Yuusuke-kun drive me home. I managed to fall asleep on the car ride, and hoped that my brothers would never come to the library ever again.

* * *

Pookles: Yay done!

Ema: You count five page stories as one-shot?

Pookles: It's five and a half, but yes. Better than the last one I wrote, that was 59 pages.

Ema: It seems shorter since they were all seperate...

Pookles: Yeah that tends to be the case. Take it away Wataru!

Wataru: Please read and review! Today is Pookles' birthday so if you don't, she'll be sad.


End file.
